


衣冠·禽兽

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [23]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 从蜀中到长安，鸟类不间断地要飞八九天，驿马快跑不过半个月，而他和他的袍泽们走了三十六年，依旧日暮途远。
Series: 三国 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920
Kudos: 1





	衣冠·禽兽

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

他们把他扔到了野外。

没有头。没有胆。没有心。

正月十八以来，这样的尸骸简直是太多了：带甲的，不带甲的，布衣的，显贵的，溅血但还算完整的，支离破碎的。不过，我还是凭着脖颈处精确的斩痕辨认出，他就是悬首国门那个人——对于我们鸟类而言，这是基本的能力。

几个魏兵寸步不离地守着。在早春的寒风中瑟缩着陪伴这具尸体，远不如去城里城外抢劫来得痛快。于是他们更有理由唾骂了，时不时地去践踏一下。就连我这样司空见惯的都有些悚然了。

“逆贼姜维以卵击石。传谕全城：敢收葬者斩！”为首的大官咬牙切齿地说。几个时辰前，他刚刚连滚带爬地从蜀宫里出来。

太阳摇摇晃晃地下了山。黑暗像魏人的披风一样飞快地罩住了大地。夜色是最好的掩护，白天无法干的勾当，一桩一件都有了成功的可能。月亮不会泄密，星星也不会出卖你。

我知道，如果我还算一只好鸟的话，便不该去啄食他的尸骨。打小我就听大鸟们讲那些佳话：比如后稷甫一出生就被弃于山道，过往的牛羊都小心地避开了他；汨罗的鱼龙深明大义，对屈原的遗体毫无损伤，等等。人们给我们鸟兽加上了一道又一道光环——顺便也给自己添上光环，掉头却相互残杀。真可笑。

可是我饿啊。

飞到地下时，我才发现自己的选择有多么错误：这根本不是能心安理得享用的食物。血都流干了，我艰难地看了半天，也没看出他仅存的单衣是什么颜色。兵器穿透他的躯干四肢，像鱼儿自如地游过，已经分不清哪些是生前的创口，哪些是身后的屠戮了。

“你在犹豫些什么呢？”另一只鸟飞到我身边，满眼讥诮。

“我……吃不下。”其实我本来想说不忍心，怕被嘲笑，才改了口。

“你是因为知道他是谁，才吃不下的吧？”她尖刻地说。接着她不容反驳地昂起头：

“有什么区别呢？‘蒿里谁家地？聚敛魂魄无贤愚！’死的人那么多，就算你不吃，也有风去吃，日头去吃，泥土去吃。葬身蝼蚁之腹，难道会比葬身乌鸦之腹来得高贵？别傻了你。我们天生就是以腐尸为食。今天你不肯吃这一个，明天别人死了，你就肯去吃了？……”

“你说够了没有！”我气得发怔，肚子却不争气地叫起来。内心深处隐秘的念头被戳中了，无端地翻出惧意。

激烈的争吵声惊动了魏兵，石头土块砸过来，“死乌鸦！晦气！”

“那你就等着饿死好了。”她冷笑着飞了开去。

老天爷饿不死瞎家雀儿。我去觅了些野果充饥，干瘪粗粝，一点都不好吃。要改变一种习惯是很难的，就像姜维怎么都放不下“兴复汉室”的执念。

从蜀中到长安，鸟类不间断地要飞八九天，驿马快跑不过半个月，而他和他的袍泽们走了三十六年，依旧日暮途远。

工于谋国，拙于谋身。这个人的才具像墓石一样沉没在巴山蜀水间，愈到晚年愈是如此。他的性命早就置之度外了，再后来，连名节也放弃了。残冬冷月，一片靡靡之音中忽起裂帛之声，锦官城从此记住，有人肯为了倾覆的朝廷而肝脑涂地！

晨曦踏着冻土从东方而来，仿佛金色的秋草，灿然铺满了整座山川。光明和温暖一寸寸攀上我的羽毛，也唤醒了酣睡的魏兵。他们惺忪的眼里是不加掩饰的嫌恶，但很快，嫌恶就被愕然代替了。

“吔？连乌鸦都没吃他的肉。”有人啧啧称奇。

“我呸！”另一个人愤怒地说，“这等乱臣贼子，当然是连乌鸦都不要吃他的肉了！”

剩下的两个人没说什么，从囊中取了干粮来，众人分吃了。我在边上看得越发饿了，恨不得扑上去。

“枯坐无趣，大家聊聊天吧。”沉寂了一会儿，有人提议，“谅蜀人也不敢前来。”

“我先说。”魏兵甲抬起身子，一道刀疤横贯他的右眼，“我是跟着胡护军从剑阁来的。”

“我从来没见过那么险峻的关隘，几乎是垂直的，必须跪在地下，仰面才能看到顶。蜀贼居高临下，强弓硬弩滚木礌石金汁灰瓶……不长眼睛地往下砸，真惨啊！多少兄弟都折在那儿了。

“那段日子，镇西将军除了——瞧我，还没改过口来——锺会除了在营中阴着脸四处转悠，就是一封连一封给关上写信。那姜维，甚至不给使者上城的机会。各处路口都截断了，我们长途跋涉，粮食渐渐不济。再这样下去只能退兵，将军们当面不说，背地里都有些怨。

“可是忽然有一天，剑阁上的人撤走了。开始锺会还以为是计，不敢轻进，派出几路斥堠，才确认了这个结果。我们虽然不清楚是为什么，但这无疑是件大好事。大军不必在这鬼地方纠缠了。

“蜀贼一路东逃，我们填山塞谷地跟进。沿途陆续得到消息，邓艾捷足先登，成都已经投降了。锺会很恼火。你们知道，像他那样的世家子，再怎么不爽，面上也还保持着风度。这回连我们都看出来了，可见是真动了气。

“就在大军抵达广汉的那天，姜维来降了。锺会大喜过望，给了这个敌酋前所未有的礼遇。现在想想，落得今天这样，都是注定的。”

他怔怔地望着眼前的尸体，不见一丝复仇的快意。

“太惨了。”他重复道，“什么时候才能回家啊。”

这一句勾起了所有人的乡愁。先前横眉立眼的凶汉也不吭气了，闷闷的像块石头。

“我老家在关中。”

“俺是河阳人。”

“冀县的，天水冀县。”

“哟，你跟反贼还是老乡哩。”

“反贼的老乡”——我姑且叫他乙吧——倒也不尴尬，落落大方地说：“长辈传下一故事，恰和此人有关。你们要不要听？”

“我家祖祖辈辈都是冀县人。姜姓是天水的望族。太和二年春，诸葛亮的部队从陇西直压过来。老底子的人只知道蜀中有刘备，还能跟太祖皇帝打两仗。他都死了好几年了，蜀中鸦默雀静的，谁也没防备。诸葛亮忽然玩这么一手，着实惊动了上下。安定、南安两个郡忙不迭地降了。

“当时天水的太守是马遵，跟着郭淮将军外出巡视，听说诸葛亮已经扑到祁山了，连夜赶回上邽驻守，自个儿的属下都甩了不顾。我父亲在世时，曾说马太守不是一个大气的上官。如果他不去怀疑属下的忠心，姜维他们也未必会走上那条路。总之，姜维无枝可依，只好回了冀县。县中的吏员和百姓见到他，就像有了主心骨，高兴极了，就势推举他去谒见诸葛亮，顺便也探探风声。那年他才二十七岁。

讲到这里，乙停顿了一下，“县里的老人都说，姜维年青时，是很有出息的。”

“诸葛亮并没有得意多久。王师力挽狂澜，失陷的城池又被夺了回来。那个时候，姜维已经被挟入蜀了。诸葛亮来势汹汹，窜逃也很快啊。”

魏兵们显然从不知道这段前因，一个个都听住了，“原来他竟是被迫的？那他怎么不想办法回去？”

乙慨叹着摇头，“说不好。先父只是个小吏啊，哪里知道里头又发生了什么。因着这段缘故，王师收复冀县后，并没有族灭姜维的老小。谁知那年冬天他再引兵回来，已是来攻打父母之国了。” 

——那他的家人怎么办？我心头一颤，已听一人冷笑：“果然——反贼都是没心肝的，六亲不认。”

这算事实，哪怕是冻成冰碴子又被剑戟砸烂的事实。魏国自诩的仁慈不会施行第二遍，姜维在蜀的妻儿已全部遇害。

乙不置可否，“我没有见过姜维的母亲，据说是个经霜过雨的老妇人——这并非单纯形容她的阅历。姜维的父亲早在马超作乱时就殉国了。烈士子弟总是格外受到体恤些。然而他叛离后，陇西一带的名士皆以姜家为耻。”

乙不知忌讳地说下去。终于，当他自己都意识到讲得太多时，天色已经变了。阳光苍白地转一转身，云间的影子像飞鸟般集聚到大地上。

饿着肚子的我又耗过了一天。

夜里降温了。我哆嗦着，十步之外就看不清。酷烈的疼痛如同铁镣卡住了我的胃，背上一根筋牵牢了，才扑棱翅膀便一头栽倒。 

“别傻了你。放着好好的不吃……”言犹在耳，力不从心了。

天气冷，尸体倒没全面腐烂，伤口周围的肉萎缩了，露出森森白骨。很庆幸在我终于免不了下嘴时，不用面对他的眼睛。

几条黑影抢在我之前掠过来。我凭着模糊的神智判断出，是自己人。这些披肝沥胆的汉子，总有法子把魏兵支开去：也许是钱，也许是刀子。

军校们迅速上前，其中一个才看了一眼就泣不成声。他的同伴立刻低声喝止。

衣冠尽毁。他们只好除下他的靴子，小心翼翼地包起来揣在怀里。伏地三拜，起身时，眸子里似要沁出血来。只有一个人意外地发现了我。他恫吓地对我挥了挥拳头，眼中的焦虑却怎么也化不开。我索性装死，好让他安心。

那几个魏兵直到拂晓才拥着兵器跑回来。原来他们是听司马昭的敕命去了。

我静静地僵仆在姜维心口的位置，一缕灵识随风而去。

乙的眼神有点飘，“人为X死，鸟为食亡……”

“你说啥呢？”

“没什么。伙计们，散了吧。”

2013年6月


End file.
